powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Arcanon
Lord Arcanon 'is an intergalactic warlord who's kickstarted the entire event of ''Power Rangers Dino Charge. He was Sledge's employer, the destroyer of Sentai 6, and Singe's boss. Character History Where it All Began Long ago, Arcanon had sought for control and power of the universe by going on a quest to obtain the eleven Energems to become all powerful. He first landed on the planet of Sentai 6 where the Dark Energem had been sealed away in. Knowing full well that he could not succeed in finding it, he decided to obliterate the entire planet if not all of it's residents. He soon went after Heckyl in the hopes of obtaining the Dark Energem in it's container and shot lasers to slow him down. After Heckyl had made an error with bonding with the Dark Energem and created Snide, he approaches to the amnesiac evil half to snatch the Energem away from him and told him that he would remember nothing of that day. Afterwards, the crooked warlord fought Keeper's apprentice, Zenowing once he had arrived on the desolated planet before losing his left shoulder spike in a battle. Despite Zenowing's efforts with taking back the Dark Energem even with the powers of his Silver Energem, Arcanon successfully captured him and chained him up. He knew that Zenowing is good, he decided to use the Dark Energem's power to corrupt Zenowing into Doomwing, just like it happened to Heckyl/Snide. Arcanon knew that even when he has the Silver Ranger and The Dark Energem, they wouldn't be enough to help him on his conquest. So he had enlisted the help of Sledge's Crew to capture the universe's criminals to build up his army and he would reward the bounty hunter with his vast possession of Space Bullions. Millions of Years Later He had waited for Sledge to return with his prisoners and the Energems. He finds out that Snide is on Earth, he decided to send his agent, Singe down to Earth to infiltrate by posing as a lone warrior who so happened to know about the Energems and teamed up with Snide. After Spell Digger's death, Singe contacted with Lord Arcanon about his progress with the mission and tells him that Heckyl/Snide too is hunting for the Energems before getting caught by Fury. Finding out about the Power Rangers, Arcanon sent Doomwing to pose as the Silver Ranger through messages in order to gain their trust while Arcanon tells Singe to find and destroy the Titano Zord. Singe was caught for being his double agent and retreated back to Arcanon, while Doomwing continued to trick the rangers. After Leisure and Loafer were destroyed, Doomwing had gotten his hands on the information to create Dino Chargers for the rangers' Zords and Megazord combinations to "destroy the Dark Energem". When in reality, Doomwing had given the info to Arcanon, thus another advantage for his conquest. Lord Arcanon, Singe, and Doomwing returns to Earth and confronts Heckyl/Snide, Fury, Wrench, and Fortress. Lord Arcanon explains to Heckyl that he's hired Sledge to capture the outlaws for him. Lord Arcanon uses his energy blast to outmatch Heckyl. With Heckyl transforming into Snide, fires the Magna Beam on Fortress, and destroys the city. Lord Arcanon has stolen the Rangers' Zords for the use against Fortress, Lord Arcanon, Singe, and Doomwing joins forces to take out Snide and Fortress with Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. While Fortress outmatch Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation, Lord Arcanon was furious and ordered Doomwing to send more Zords. After the Zords failed, Lord Arcanon and Doomwing used the Dino Charge Megazord while Singe used the Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation against Fortress. Fortress successfully defeats Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation, Lord Arcanon was not pleasant as Snide had defeated "all of the Zords". Although Doomwing proposed that they've had not tried the Titano Zord, Arcanon was so furious that he had smacked the charger out of his hand, claiming that the chargers were useless and only came for the Energems. He then decided to have a "new plan" before taking his leave, not knowing that he had left the Titano Charger behind for the rangers to take. After Fortress is destroyed by Dino Charge Ultrazord, Lord Arcanon had been waiting for Heckyl to lose, just so he could torture him personally. He, Singe, and Doomwing captured him and took him to the ship. Lord Arcanon and Singe put Heckyl back into solitary confinement, Singe announces that Lord Arcanon is taking over Sledge's ship. If Fury, Wrench, Poisandra and Curio disobey Lord Arcanon's orders, they'll deal with Singe. Lord Arcanon says that Heckyl will behave as long as he has the Dark Energem and none of the Rangers will survive. The next day, Arcanon's new plan all along was to send Doomwing to trick the rangers again as the Silver Ranger which failed because of the tenth mentioned Titano Charge being missing from the other nine that Doomwing created. After Doomwing returned from his mission with placing the listener to Tyler's Dino Com, he, Doomwing, and Wrench attempted to eave drop on the rangers through a special radio. Unfortunately for them, the rangers found out about this and tricked them into thinking that Tyler went on his own to fight Doomwing. After Doomwing and Zenowing had been separated by Kendall's Split Emitters, Arcanon grew Doomwing with the Magna Beam in an attempt to crush the rangers. Even when Doomwing still had the Silver Energem, Arcanon tells him that the Energem only bonded to Zenowing because he was good while he is evil, there for he will never morph into a ranger. Doomwing tried to do it but failed, thus Arcanon had lost his faith in his creation to the point of calling him worthless, much to Doomwing's humiliation. He was injured by Zenowing during their fight. Zenowing was unable to defeat Lord Arcanon but end up getting captured. Zenowing refuse to do Arcanon's bidding, but Arcanon use the Dark Energem to transform Zenowing into Doomwing. Lord Arcanon gives Doomwing one last chance to destroy Zenowing and fused with him forever. Lord Arcanon is furious with Doomwing that Keeper saves Zenowing and the Rangers from his attack. Lord Arcanon sends Doomwing to attack Zenowing in order to capture him, using the Dark Energem to fuse with him. Riley finds Zenowing and use Green Prism Slash at Doomwing and saves Zenowing. The Dark Energem was flown away into the woods. Lord Arcanon orders Singe and Fury to find the Dark Energem in the forest, he was once again furious with Doomwing another failure. He is about to destroy Doomwing, but the Rangers stop them. Lord Arcanon leaves Doomwing dealing with the Rangers. After the following defeat of Doomwing, Singe reports to Lord Arcanon that Doomwing was destroyed by the Silver Ranger, but he successfully found the Dark Energem from the forest. Suddenly, Heckyl angrily blames Lord Arcanon for destroying his homeworld, he is responsible for the destruction of Sentai 6. Lord Arcanon orders Singe and Fury to put Heckyl back into solitary confinement once again. After Snide's plan with Professor Strickler, Nightmare, and Game Face had failed, Arcanon was not happy about this and warned Snide that splitting him from Heckyl had better be worth it or he would destroy him. Once Wrench activated the Split Emitters on Snide, Arcanon was full of joy when he had witnessed the devices actually working on Snide and Heckyl before separating from each other for good. With Heckyl behind solitary confinement along, Snide himself was in Arcanon's possession as his general. Arcanon Pays the Price Lord Arcanon plans to turn the Rangers and the civilians into zombies using Conductro and Screech, but their plan has failed thanks to the Rangers. The Rangers try to destroy Lord Arcanon, Conductro, and Screech, but they survive from the attack which shocks the Rangers. Arcanon calls in the Magna Beam to make himself grow to carry on the fight. It proved this by each of the Ultrazord's powerful attacks not doing any damage to him at all. Arcanon sadistically ensnared the rangers in his energy line and blasted them with a full throttle of his mouth laser. The Rangers work together to destroy Lord Arcanon using Ultra Plasma Final Blast attack. After being defeated by the Dino Charge Ultrazord, he landed somewhere in the forest where he was on his knees, weakened from the battle, and looked for the Dark Energem. As he was about to reclaim it, but someone stepped on the container, revealing to be none other than his long lost bounty hunter, Sledge. Arcanon was very relieved that he was alive and thought that he was destroyed. Sledge says that they're not friends, for he had caught outlaws for him in over a millenia and now wants him to pay the bounties. Arcanon was willing to pay his employee the Space Bullions that his hunter supposedly worked so hard for but instead Sledge install the Dark Energem into his gun for himself, much to Arcanon's anger. Arcanon attempted to threaten Sledge with Singe, Conductro, and Screech by his side to defeat him, thinking that he was alone. But in turn, Sledge was the one who had the advantage over his ex-employer with his whole crew together along with Snide. Arcanon was very infuriated with Snide's betrayal and Snide claimed that he has always been a double crosser, much to Arcanon's astonishment. Together with Sledge's empowered arm gun and Snide's sword slashes, they ultimately destroy Arcanon, Singe, Conductro, and Screech, thus ending the warlord's reign of terror for good. Alternate Timeline The rangers later went back in time to destroy Sledge's Crew once and for all, after when the Dark Energem created a black hole which destroyed Earth. After when the rangers went back to their own time periods, Heckyl and Zenowing went to Sentai 6 to protect the Dark Energem from being taken again. Arcanon still lives yet his fate is unknown as of now. He is most likely destroyed off-screen with Singe, (and possibly Conductro and Screech), by Zenowing and Heckyl to prevent the destruction of the planet and the steal of the Dark Energem. Personality He is a ruthless individual who will take any opportunity to assert his dominance over his prisoners and underlings alike, including his employees. Arcanon has been shown that he is a pure sadist when it comes to torturing outlaws such as Heckyl, corrupting Zenowing to become Doomwing, and doesn't care when he is destroying planets such as Sentai 6, just to get what ever he wants in the palm of his hands, like the Dark Energem for instance. Arcanon's often accompanied by Singe due to his loyalty to him and he has some form of respect for Singe. However when ever Singe fails, he would criticize him for being a weakling. During Singe's time with infiltrating Heckyl, he questioned Singe him about his assignment with finding the Titano Zord and getting the Energems. His relationship with Doomwing was pretty much at first appreciating his worth but it was all due to the fact that he was the Silver Dino Charge Ranger with Zenowing in his control but when he got separated, he berated him and called him worthless. Indicating Arcanon had began to lose faith in his creation. When Doomwing plead for a second chance, he gave him that but warned him not to underestimate the rangers otherwise he would be killed trying. By the time when Doomwing was being delayed with capturing his other, Arcanon had grown impatient with him and threatened him that if he could not capture Zenowing, he would've taken no hesitance to destroy him and pick the Energem back from his ashes. When Doomwing's plan had failed due to interception from Riley, Arcanon has had enough of Doowming's failure and decided to end him himself and even went as far as abandoning him to the rangers' mercies. His relationship with Snide is that he at first doesn't trust because of his first Megazord battles with him and the fact he was Heckyl's split personality. However knowing that this is not the case since Snide has had enough with being attached to Heckyl and wanted to seemingly serve the warlord, he accepted the deal and thought that with Snide on his side, he would be able to control him. However by the time Heckyl escaped all because Snide decided to let him go, he called Snide useless in spite of volunteering to destroying the rangers, implying that he had not forgotten about what happened and banishes him from his sight. By the time he finds out that Snide betrayed him, he was downright mortified and infuriated with him. Despite his intelligence being high, he would tend to be narrow minded when doubting the Dino Chargers that Doomwing created were any of use and he even left the Titano Charger behind, without thinking that the Rangers would find out about the Silver Ranger and how Arcanon had gained possession of the rangers' Zords and Megazords. He even fell for the rangers' plan to trick him through his listener that Doomwing used into thinking that only one ranger is coming alone. Powers and Abilities Arcanon is on the same level of power with Sledge and Snide but stronger than Heckyl, Singe, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, and Doomwing all together. Despite his elderly appearance, he's held enough power to destroy whole planets into barren wastelands with no effort. When he is empowered by the Dark Energem, his power increased beyond recognition that he obliterated entire buildings around him and can survive finishers from the Rangers. Even when grown by the Magnabeam, he was proven to be durable enough to take blows from the Ultrazord. He even had a strong energy lasso to ensnare the Ultrazord and energy blasts from his mouth. He was so powerful that it only took one of the Ultrazord's two most powerful finishers to defeat him with the power of ten Energems against his one Energem. Arsenal *'''Hand Lasers *'Enhanced Aging' *The Dark Energem which gives him his second form. *'Dino Charger Copies' *Plesio Charge Megazord Packy-Rex Formation *Dino Charge Megazord Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Lord Arcanon is voiced by Andrew Grainger. Notes * Lord Arcanon is the fourth main villain to be destroyed by another main villain, Sledge. The first, second, and third are Captain Mutiny, destroyed by Trakeena, Queen Bansheera, destroyed by Diabolico, and Moltor, destroyed by Flurious. *Curiously, (with the exception of Queen Bansheera's destruction by Diabolico) all the victims are adapted Sentai Villains who were destroyed by a Power Rangers exclusive villain who takes over and becomes the Final Villain of the series. * Ironically, his appearance is very akin to the Packy-Rex Formation's design, where it looks like a Megazord version of Arcanon, which was never addressed in Kyoryuger . * Lord Arcanon is destroyed by Sledge in the present, and by Zenowing and Heckyl in the past. See Also References Category:Aliens Category:Main PR Villains Category:Lord Arcanon's Crew Category:Dino Super Charge